Double Arts Revived
by sakurahime92
Summary: With troy gone everyone has gone their seperate ways. five years later they find each other again. waht will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Double Arts Revived**

Ellie, Kiri, Sui, and Fallan Danzell finally made it to the Headquarters of the Sisters. It's been almost a year of fighting against the Gazelle. They were all to be done with all the fighting with the exception of Sui whom just loved all the fighting. The first thing they did was make the cure and distribute it to Ellie to see if it truly worked. Kiri and Ellie carefully let go of each other's hand that they've held for more than a year. Ellie was prepared for any convulsions to happen but they never did.

"The cure has worked. We can finally get rid of troy once and for all. Congratulations Sister Elraine, Kiri-san, for making this possible." Sister Martha says and gets working on distributing the cure all around the world.

The group just looks at each other getting ready to separate for good and Ellie is just sad. "Thank you for everything you have done guys. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't grabbed my hand all those years ago, Kiri-san. Fallan-san thanks for teaching us how to use Double Arts. I'm going to miss all of you."

"Goodbye Ellie, nice working with you. I'm glad that I could bring your dream true."

The entire group parted into different directions and they would never see each other again. Or so they thought.

Five Years Later (Ellie's point of view from here on)

"Wow, what a gorgeous city. I thought that I would never see something like this in my whole life." I say looking at the marvelous city lights and festivals.

I walk around the city and people just ignore me. _ Gotta say that this is one of the most gorgeous festivals I've ever been to in my life. This has to be the best thing I've ever seen since Kiri and his artwork. _

I go into an alley and a few people follow me. "Well, well, what do we have here? A lost girl, why don't you come with us and have a little fun." I look at them and get scared. _Crap, why didn't I sense them coming. If Kiri was here, no I can't think about that now, he isn't here and I can fight them without Kiri's help. _ I got into an attacking position that felt different without Kiri on the other side.

They lunge for me and I dodge with the help of the dancing skills that I learned all those years ago. But one of them got me with a punch and I hit a wall. _I need you Kiri. I need your strength._

"Hey aren't you guys a little too old to try and pick a fight with a girl three to one?" A guy's voice says and I look up. "Are you okay there miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine but these guys are way too much for one guy too handle. They are way too strong." I yell and he just gives me a thumbs up sign.

"How tough can they be. I went up against the gazelle warriors. These amateurs are nothing compared to that."

"Well at least let me help you." I say getting up. I'm not going to be protected by a mere boy whom is probably lying about going up against the gazelle.

"Then grab my hand and follow my lead. It will boost your power." I grab his hand and gasp. _I recognize this hand. I've held it for more than a year and know it so well. Can it really be him?_

"Kiri-san is that you?" I ask unable to look up at him.

"Hm, do you know me miss?" Kiri looks down and sees me for the first time. "Hey. Looks we finally found each other again, Ellie. Been forever. How about we show them some of our Double Arts." I smile and nod.

"Let's kick there but Kiri."

With the dancing attacks that they had perfected to go against the gazelle they took down the attackers in a few minutes. Sitting in the middle of the festival, Kiri gets some food for me.

"Hey Ellie, what are you doing in my hometown now? Are you on another mission or something?"

"No. I just happened to come by this town and saw a festival. I don't have any more missions now that Troy has been basically defeated and cured thanks to you." I say and he looks happy.

"Then why don't you stay over at my house again. My folks would be happy to have you over again. When I came home the last time, all they kept asking me was why I didn't bring you back." I think about how they must have tortured Kiri about not bringing me back and sweatdrop.

"Kay, I want to thank them for everything they helped me with."

I walk into the Luchiles' home and they greet me like their own daughter. I wrestle out of there hugs for a moment so I can breathe easier. "Welcome back, Ellie-chan. How long are you staying?"

"Thanks for welcoming me back and I guess until the festival is over. Don't really know."

"Well stay as long as you want to. You're like family to us all things considered."

"Okay." I smile and go into the spare bedroom for the first time since I've come here. It brings me back to when I first came here and met Sui.

Kiri comes into the room and sits on the bed. "Definitely feels weird y'know. We always used to have to sleep in the same bed, but now you're in a different room completely."

"Yeah, definitely feels strange." I say while looking for some clothes to wear. "Kiri-san, whatever happened to Sui. Did she come back with you or did she disappear on her own again?"

"Sui, she's here in town. In fact, she and Danzell-san have a fight once a week, at noon. If you want to see them, I'm sure that they'll be fighting tomorrow."

"Why does Fallen-san come over every week?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunions**

I woke up after that long night and forget where I was for a moment. Looking around I saw a window and saw Sui for the first time in five years and she was strolling right to the hills.

"Wow, Sui-san looks like she is ready for a battle." I say to myself and Kiri laughs right behind me causing me to jump.

"It's her weekly battle with Danzell-san. It will begin in a couple of minutes so get dressed so we can watch. You could miss the entire battle if you don't hurry. Danzell has been giving her some breaks but when he is in a bad mood he will go all out and beat her mercilessly."

I get dressed quickly and we run to the hill where there was a crowd forming. Someone spotted Kiri and shouted, "Hurry, I think that Sui actually has a chance of winning today!" Kiri and I shove past most people to get to the front and the fight began.

Sui was lunging with her iron hoop and Danzell was just standing there as usual but with his eyes wide open for once. "Not yet kid. You don't have a chance of beating me until you finally take some lessons from Kiri or Elle-san." Sui gets enraged and punched him in the gut making him double over.

Sui flicks her hair back and turns her back away from her opponent. "I don't need lessons from anyone and especially from some guy who always runs away from a fight with me. Doesn't matter if he fought the gazelle assassins or not; he is still a pathetic weakling."

Sui looks in the crowd and spots me for the first time and grins. "Well, well, who do we have here? Are you a figment of my imagination or are you really her?" I sweat-drop as she strolls over towards me and Kiri with her hoop in hand and thinks she'll hit me with it.

Danzell comes over and spots me also. "Elle-san how have you been? You want some more lessons with proper martial arts or are you content with the double arts you and Kiri learned five years ago." I shake my head and shake his hand. Sui hugs me and I look over at Kiri who shrugs clearly confused as well.

"I'm good with the double arts. It's what kept me alive all of these years. So I must decline, but I am here to enjoy the festival." The three just look at me as if they didn't know me at all.

"The festival? You truly only came here for the festival?" was all they could say before laughing their heads off.

"What's wrong with that? I was just passing by when I saw the festival. Didn't really think I'd come to see you three here or expect it to be you and Sui's village. Why did you think I was here?" I ask and Kiri steps forward.

Taking my hand he pointed to the billboard he had painted. Reading the sign I doubled over. "You thought I was here to participate in a martial arts competition for partners?"

"Well we were the ones whom invented the double arts so I thought that you would like to compete against the people who just started to learn. We can if you want since Sui and Fallen-san are also participating." I look at them and they nod their heads.

Fallen and Sui are holding hands as they approach me. "Sui threatened me that if I didn't participate with her she would kill me in my sleep and then burn my corpse. So we spar together to how much we have improved in our skills. This is how most are going to be fighting instead you two will probably go with the traditional way of dance fighting like I had taught you."

"I never agreed to participate in the first place but I guess I will since Kiri is also interested in the contest." They cheered and we head to the stadium to participate in the elimination games.

I gape at the number of contestants that are participating in the tournament. Kiri and Fallen go sign up while I catch up with Sui. "Have you been practicing the dancing part along with Fallen-san?"

Sui nods her head joyfully. "Yep, I think we could put you guys in a corner. We just have to meet at the finals or else the whole contest will be too easy. You guys are the ones who created the form of Double Arts." I smile and the guys come back.

"Let's kick some butt everyone!" Sui says and we all cheer with that comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preliminaries**

I get to the entrance after fighting through millions of crowds and think that there are too many people trying to win. "How are we going to get to the finals with so many people competing?" I ask and Kiri shrugs.

Kiri turns to me and takes my hand. "Like we did against the gazelle, fight them one at a time." I laugh and we head to our arena.

When we were called people gasped and started to whisper. "What are they whispering about?"

"They heard that I taught the Double Arts to kids but they didn't expect a 'master' to be competing. They don't have a clue that we created Double Arts."

I sigh in relief and we get into our fighting stances. The referee that was calling the victories announced the contestants. "Whoever falls out of the arena is disqualified. One team is Kiri-Elle team and the other is team Darien-Serena team." I look at two people who looked like they were black belts in judo and karate and shiver. Kiri just holds onto my hand and the referee began the fight.

"Remember the rain of nails, do those movements!" Kiri shouted as he dodged some punches.

"'Kay, but what will you do?" I asked as he took a punch and I kicked his attacker as I jumped over Kiri's body.

"Look out behind you!" Kiri shouted and we both punch the two martial artists out of the arena in a swerve while the crowd is in utter awe at the movement a moment ago.

"T-the winners are team Kiri-Elle. Congratulations on your effort. Next is team Mamoru-Minako versus team Lina-Bradly."

Sui runs up to us and congratulates us. "How did you knock those two out like that?" Sui asks us and we sweat-drop.

"I don't know. I just moved out of reflex. I didn't know I was going to knock him out of the ring!" I said as she glares at me.

"Calm down Sui or you'll end up missing your fight."

"Already fought. Danzell did all of the fighting and didn't leave me a single fighter. The entire fight lasted maybe forty seconds." Sui said sulking about her not being able to fight.

"I punched the girl out of the ring to protect Elle from getting knocked out. She was out for blood and Elle was dealing with the other competitor." Kiri said and I look at him truly grateful for the troy seizures all of those years ago.

Sui noticed me and smiled. "Can I talk to you Elle." I nod and we go to the front of the stadium for privacy.

"You like Kiri don't you?" Sui asks and I double over. Sui looks down at me and smiles. "I'm right aren't I? You are in love with Kiri!"

Getting up and calming down Sui, I slap her. "I don't like Kiri. I was just happy that Kiri didn't let me get knocked out of the ring." Sui looks at me and shakes her head.

"You're lying to me and yourself. When you're ready to tell the truth, come over." I nod my head and we go back to our partners.

Kiri was on the ground with Fallen's foot on his stomach and we laugh. "What were you guys doing while we were talking?" I say while Sui was laughing hysterically.

Fallen helps Kiri up and turned away without answering the question. Kiri looks away and I get very suspicious of the incident that went on a moment ago.

We went to Kiri's place once the first round of the preliminaries were over. Mink-san and Kiri's father congratulated us for our victories and we had a huge party to celebrate.

The rest of the preliminaries went by the next two days in a flash and we all went to the quarter finals along with six other teams. I corner Kiri in the hallway and make sure he can't get away. "What were you and Fallen-san doing while Sui and I were talking?" I asked and Kiri turned red. I forced him into the corner and he knew he had lost.

"He asked me a question then got mad and pinned me to the ground. I finally know why Sui wasn't able to beat him all of those years ago. Then you two came back and that is it. Will you let me go now?" I shake my head and corner him some more. "What was the question, Kiri? You know that I won't make fun of you or anything."

"Well then, what did Sui want to ask you in private?" I blushed slightly and back away from him and go to my room leaving him baffled why I left.

He follows me into the room and sits on the bed. I look away and mumble "Go away," so low I don't think Kiri heard me but he left anyways.

In the morning I smelled something delicious and greet Kiri when he flips some pancakes onto a plate and hands it to me. "Sorry about last night. I shouldn't have pried like I did. There's some syrup and butter in the fridge if you could put it out then we'll go to the tournament hall to compete in the semifinals or quarter-finals or what-ever." I nod and eat my pancakes quickly so to meet up with Sui and Fallen-san quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hardest Competition**

Sui was on Fallen's back trying to spot us when we were running into the auditorium. Sui was practically strangling Fallen when I pulled her away as quickly as possible. Laughing, Sui started to lift me into the air like I was a doll to play with. "Sui, please put me down. I'm starting to get very dizzy with you twirling me in the air." I say trying to keep the pancakes down. She puts me down and staggered to the ledge; Kiri stands next to me thinking I might need some help but I wave him off.

Fallen just watches from the side when I suddenly speak to him. "Who are you really competing for Fallen-san? You wouldn't be afraid to die so much to participate in this tournament with Sui unless you have a logical reason." I say almost quiet enough that only he could hear but Kiri and Sui look at him all the same.

Fallen looks around and sighs. "Look the only reason is my younger brother is competing and he doesn't know that the one who is his match is in the competition and both of their teams are very dangerous. The teams are that of Denzell -Morry and Roaster–Mike; one of them is a pair of lost gazelles looking for some easy prey to torture innocents again since the sisters are of no use. My brother's name is Nick Denzell but goes by Denzell since he hates his first name. We are the only ones whom can take on the gazelle assassins without major injuries. That's the true reason why I came to this tournament." Sui wasn't paying attention to us so I nod my head thinking it was the truth but then a wicked grin passed over his face and he grabbed Kiri to talk in private leaving me all alone.

"Kiri tell me the absolute truth." Kiri gulps looking for ways out of the small corridor they were in but Fallen pins Kiri to the wall. Kiri gives up and concedes to Fallen.

"What is it?" Fallen smiles and leans in really close so that they were only inches apart.

"What is going on between you and Elle? You two are definitely more than just friends and you won't fess up unless you are forced to and the only reason that you got away from answering me the last time was because they came back so I couldn't interrogate you anymore. So fess up!" Kiri shifts uncomfortably but looks his mentor straight in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath Kiri speaks with a slightly red face. "I do like Ellie but she definitely doesn't like me back so we are just old friends that happened to be very close but lost our way after a long separation. There is the answer that you wanted to hear and that is the ABSOLUTE truth Fallen."

Fallen looks troubled by this answer but doesn't say anything because he knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore out of his younger student. He just strolls off into the crowd of fans that were all trying to rip him apart for autographs or pieces of cloth. Kiri walks off into the opposite direction for some water and something to drink so he could get his mind around the fact that he could never be with me even if he really wanted to. After sitting at a table with a large glass of ice water for a long period of time Kiri sees that I was looking for him and tries to avoid any eye contact but it was futile since I already spotted him. I walk over towards him and slapped him on the shoulder causing him to get irritated with me. I smile when I spot that irritated look that I haven't seen in so long and start to laugh to myself when he gets so frustrated that he starts to speak.

"Why are you laughing? What is it that's so funny?" Kiri asked with a face that hadn't appeared since the time I told him I almost wish we weren't so close to curing Troy.

"Your expression is hilarious Kiri. The look on your face is just so priceless it's almost as if you see me as an enemy that you want to run away from instead of your partner and friend you have seen after years of being separated." Kiri walks away just missing the faint blush that graced my face after seeing a really masculine side of the man I really like.

This unfortunately was seen by the one person whom never leaves me alone for even a second, Sui-san who really wants to see me get together with Kiri. Although I tried to tell her it was impossible since he himself doesn't even see me as anything other than a friend who happened to help him fight off the Gazelle warriors once upon a time. She grabs my shoulder and drags me away from the counter to talk to me in an even more intimate way that was borderline sexual harassment but since this is Sui that thought never even crossed her mind as she pinned me against the wall and put her face so close to mine that we could have made out and it wouldn't have shocked a soul.

"What was that little romantic display there, Elliee? Were you trying to get him to notice you or were you just going to see him so you could confess your feelings to him and have him kiss you passionately right then and there?"

Shaking my head I try to get away from her but as usual she is more relentless then the average person and pressed her body against mine forcing me to answer her. "I was just trying to see him and tell him sorry for questioning him last night but then I started laughing from his expression cause I haven't seen that look in forever. He got even more annoyed with me and then took off somewhere I don't even know where. _Anyways_ I do not like Kiri we are just really good friends plus he doesn't even like me so I wouldn't stand a chance if I did have any feelings for him." Sui didn't look convinced but she got pulled off of me by Fallen and dragged away. _Thanks Fallen _I tried to say with a grateful expression when he looked back at me and he nods his head showing that he got the message as he dragged Sui away who was kicking and screaming at him. I slumped against the wall I was previously pressed against silently praying that Sui won't come again with that annoying conclusion that is right on the mark. _She really is wiser than any of us ever gave her credit for._ I thought when I was convinced she wasn't coming back for any type of revenge.

Once they were a suitable distance away from anyone Fallen dropped Sui on the ground causing her to curse him as she stood up rubbing the area that collided with the floor. Sui was pissed off and was about to fight him on the spot when he looked at her and said one word that made her decide to work with him.

"Well what info did you get from Kiri then?" Sui asked with a smile and they begin their devilish plans to get their best friends together once and for all even in the middle of this horrible battle tournament that causes the strongest to lose cause of their lack of ability to work as a team and the weakest to win from their desire to work with others.

What will these two demons plan to get to ignorant friends together?


	5. Chapter 5

**Setting Everything Up**

How will anyone ever figure out how to get rid of these two's notorious friends? The answer is there is no possible way since they are more stubborn than anyone else in this world. Sui would hunt them down just for her entertainment like she did on occasion before they all went to headquarters and Fallen would always go to the extreme just for his own insane pleasure like his fascination with little flags.

I was with Kiri and we were just acting like we normally do even though we were about to fight with more gazelle assassins. I was thinking that it was too peaceful when Kiri started talking. "Hey Ellie I was wondering do you think Sui and Denzelle are acting a little weird?" I start thinking about it and decided it was a bit odd at how they were acting. I nod my head and then recall something that Sui did when she didn't like my answer.

"Kiri?" I ask and he just looks at me. "Do you think that they are maybe trying to get us ummm" I stop when I realized what I was implying and I was blushing like mad.

"What?" I look away from him and try to get that thought out of my head since he is just my friend and wouldn't even think about me in that respect.

"That they are trying to psyche us out for when we fight them in the competition?" Kiri knows I'm lying but he doesn't want to bring it up for some reason and plays along I think. Otherwise he really is just a gullible fool who wouldn't be able to figure out my feelings to save my life.

"Probably but I think if that was the case then they wouldn't be trying so hard to psyche us out but instead decide to make sure we don't see them as a greater threat than we already know them to be. Or maybe they just aren't suited well for a combination team since they haven't won a match that both participated in yet." _Well that certainly is a factor in all of this. _"I personally don't think that is the reason though but I have no thoughts on it." _Then why did _you_ bring it up?_

"Okay" was all I said and we stayed quiet for the remainder of the time we had by ourselves before the competition. _He definitely knows that something was up with those two but won't say a thing and I can't really say the real reason since I know for a fact that Kiri does _not_ like me like Sui keeps trying to tell me. Just what are they trying to accomplish by setting us up? _I look over at the clock without caring what time it was just to distract me but it failed and I let out a sigh of frustration.

Kiri was as confused as I was at what our friends were up to but he was more concerned about what Denzelle had told him before hand. He had known that he loved me but also knew I believed he didn't care about me at all. _If only I was more courageous then I wouldn't have to hide my feelings away. But I have to focus on the battle ahead._ He looked at me for a moment before he left since he was the one who brought up that uncomfortable silence between the two and he couldn't blame me for not wanting to be far away from him. _But Elle never left my side even when we separated I had to convince her that it was okay if we never see each other again. I was always a fool but I needed her to go so I wouldn't expect more from her then she could give me. _

Kiri was pissed when he found himself in front of a massive sign around the ring stating that the original masters of the art were competing. He was about to take the sign down when he heard someone laughing their heads off. Counting to twenty before turning around, Kiri glares at the person who was laughing at the fact that the people who invented the craft was here. The people saw the look on his face and immediately quieted except for the girl who started laughing in the first place. She seemed to notice the silence and found Kiri glaring at her and quieted down herself.

"What do you find so funny miss?" Kiri asks in a voice that made everyone take a step back except the girl in question.

"Well I found it funny that two really old guys are coming to watch the competition actually decided to compete in some exhibition match. I mean how silly is that, a couple of old men competing against people in peak physical condition." Kiri's glare got even colder but the girl just ignored it completely. "By the way, you are one of the competitors right? Kiri Luchille? Well you are really cute and my name is Nina Williamson. I have to run now but I hope we see each other again." With that Nina runs off while Kiri just gapes at the thought the girl was flirting with him.

When Fallan found Kiri half an hour later Kiri was sitting in front of a table with a full glass of water. As Fallan sat down across from Kiri, Kiri looks up with a pleading look on his face. Taken aback by the look on his disciple's face Fallan offered his services on whatever what troubling the poor teen.

"Is it about Elle?" Kiri shakes his head and Fallan sighs. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Nodding his head he begins to talk. "There was this girl named Nina and she was laughing at the fact the creators of this martial art was competing. She told me about it while I was glaring then she said that I was cute. I think she was flirting with me and I am really confused. I care about Elle but I never noticed that other women might find me attractive. Am I making any sense?" Fallan was trying really hard to keep a straight face and but it was really difficult since Kiri was talking about teenage insecurities.

"Kiri all it seems to be is some girl who finds you attractive and since you are one of the remaining competitors also very strong. I doubt that there is anything wrong with that since according to you Elle doesn't care about you at all." _Even though she does and both of you are just being completely oblivious to each other's feelings._ Kiri nods his head and finally drinks the water that's in front of him.

"Well we should be heading over to the rings now. The competition is about to begin for the day and possibly end as well unless they decide to push the finals to tomorrow instead of holding them today." Kiri follows Fallan to the ring where they meet up with a very eager Sui and a blushing Elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bizarre Confessions**

Elle seems to be contemplating on how to tell Kiri her feelings but decides to not tell him in an attempt at not getting rejected by her closest friend. _Kiri has never left my side and I guess I will always be afraid of him leaving me for telling him my feeling. But I have a right to know I have tried my best in terms of confessing my feelings to him. Sui and Fallen may have figured it out but Kiri is just so dense that he won't figure it out unless I tell him. _She and Sui start talking about it just as the guys join them and they get mildly annoyed.

"The competitions should be starting soon so we should start heading over to check out the competition. Though we should be good against everyone but Sui and Denzelle. They are crazy strong but we should be able to talk them out after awhile." Kiri looks at Elle expectingly but she is still lost in her own thoughts which Kiri thought was adorable but refused to show it. "Ellie?"

Hearing her name Elle looks up at Kiri and notices that he has been trying to get her attention. "Sorry I was just thinking about….things. What were you saying?" Kiri stares at her in disbelief since in all the time they have known each other not once had she gotten lost in her thoughts. Kiri was about to push the subject but then remembers that they had to concentrate on the task at hand since there was only so much time before they had to compete once more.

They reach the stadium and say goodbye to their friends when Nina sees Kiri and walks towards him. She practically shoves Elle out of the way that shocks the partners and enraged Sui who was still watching her pathetic friends. Fallan had to pick Sui up so she wouldn't injure the intruder whom he had a feeling Kiri was talking to him about earlier.

"Kiri I'm so excited to see you again. It must be fate that you are here but where's your partner? I don't see him anywhere and are you the two whom are going against the old geezers who created this form of martial arts or is that later on?" Nina feels someone tap on her shoulder and turns to see a really confused Elle and didn't know what to say.

"Um excuse me but you kind of pushed me out of the way and then started talking to my partner in the competition. My name is Elle by the way" Nina looks at Elle then laughs at the idea of a woman being able to compete to this point.

"Why hello Elle, my name is Nina Williamson and I can't believe that you are his partner but if that is the case then you must be letting him do all the fighting."

"Nina, she is my partner and we fight together not separately. Oh and those old geezers that invented Double Arts is actually me and Elle. We created it to fight when we were forced to stay together. So I would appreciate it if you would not attack her needlessly. We are actually up now so we need to go." Grabbing Elle's hand, Kiri leaves a very confused and pissed Nina in the dust while Elle was trying not to blush by Kiri's actions.

Kiri is so pissed off at what just happed he didn't know that their opponents happened to be seasoned fighters on their group's level. They had a murderous look in their eyes and when the bell rung for the fight to begin the opponents struck quickly catching Kiri and Elle off guard. After the initial attack Elle got ready to fight when Kiri stands up and seems to glow with anger.

"Don't mess with me today" was all he said when Kiri catches a punch from one of the two attackers and twist the arm around to the back of the person breaking his arm. The man screams in agony and Elle forces herself to concentrate on her own battle since the cries seem to be distracting everyone but her own attacker.

Elle has to basically dance around the stage just to get away from her assailant but the attacker made a slip chasing Elle and Elle took full advantage of the slip. The warrior momentarily tripped over her to feet and Elle moved in front of the female warrior and straddled her to the ground while maintaining a wonderful grip on her arms. Elle looks towards the edge of the ring which was a foot away and realized she won't be able to get her opponent out of the ring herself but then remembers Nina's comments and suddenly gained enough energy to not only pick up but toss her opponent out of the ring.

_I wonder if I would have been able to do that if I was just letting Kiri do all the fighting or whatever. I do know that I wouldn't have been able to toss that woman out of the ring if not for that girl's mocking attitude over me not being able to take care of myself. _Elle hears cheers from the crowd but ignores them and turns to see that Kiri wasn't having much luck with his fight since the man with the broken arm seems to have gained the upper hand somehow.

Kiri was sweating bullets and running out of energy quickly for no apparent reason that he can understand. _I don't understand one minute I was about to knock him out next thing I know he is pushing me into a corner. _ Kiri sees that Elle is heading over to help but he shakes his head. "Don't come over here."

"No" was the only response that Elle gave considering the fact that Kiri was in danger of possibly getting killed by sheer stubbornness. When she reached his side she picks him up and takes his hand to give him an energy boost that he seems to desperately need and Kiri sighs knowing there was no way out of it now. When the man comes charging at them, Elle squeezes Kiri's hand and starts to tap her foot four times telling Kiri that they need to dodge and move in 4 beats. It worked but their opponent was faster than Elle had anticipated and it almost cost them but Kiri got into the groove of everything and flipped her up and out of the way propelling the girl onto Kiri's shoulders momentarily.

While on Kiri's shoulders, Elle kicked their opponent in the head then jumped off of Kiri's shoulders. Kiri quickly picked the man off the ground and, with Elle's help, barely got the guy out of the ring. As the announcer declared the winning team Elle and Kiri lay on the ground completely exhausted. Fallen and Sui jump onto the stage and congradulate the pair and help get them off the stage and go to the Luchilles' to celebrate their individual victories as well as a step forward for the dense couple.


End file.
